


Ophelia

by Moxide



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Insprised by Hamlet written by Shakespeare and the song 'Ophelia' by The Lumineers, M/M, Neglection, One Sided Love, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxide/pseuds/Moxide
Summary: This is based on Hamlet, Ophelia drowns scene.





	1. The drowning

It's been 3 months the last time I seen Tord, The one man I hated. He had came to apologize for all he had done, Edd slammed the door in his face, not caring who it was. At the time, I was proud of Edd, then 3 days passed by. I was at the park with Edd and them, I told them I was going for a walk...

I found him sitting on the railing of a bridge that was above a small lake...He was crying.

"I deserve to die." Was all he said, repeating that same sentence over and over. I hid behind a tree and watched, it began to pour. Tord attemped to pull his hood over his head, but stopped himself. He shook his head and began to lean closer to the edge, I soon realized what he was doing. Racing towards him, I grab him by the waist, pulling him forcefully off the railing, angry for this little stunt he was planning. "What do you think your doing?!" I said, he was facing me, trying to push me away. "It's n-none of your business. Not like y-you'd care anyway." He began to squrim around, I glared at him. "That's what you think." He stared at me with glossy eyes. I hugged him tightly, sure he was an ass, but I didn't want to end up feeling guilty for taking him to the point of suicide. He sobbed into my shoulder, hugging me back. "I'm so sorry for what I've d-done, I-I couldn't stand it when Edd neglected my apology, I-i Think....I Felt like killing myself would be the answer." It rained harder, I began to pull him under a tree, so we wouldn't get so wet. "I'm So Sorry Tom." I looked at him, wiping his cheeks with my thumbs. "It's okay Tord, you don't need to cry-" "No Tom, It's not okay! I-I basically hurt all of you, I can't accept that!" He began to cry harder. "...I want to die Thomas, I don't want to live any longer. I'm dangerous, ugly, idiotic, emotional-I'm a disappointment to all of you!" I stared at him. "What-" "Admit it Tom, I'm more of a freak than you." I couldn't bare the tension. "Tord." "What?!" I had a blank expression. "Shut up." He choked back on a few tears, falling to his knees. "I c-can't do it anymore Tom!" I leaned down, we then heard yelling. "TOM?! TOM WHERE-" It was Edd, he stopped running and stood in awe. I was holding Tord in my arms, tightly. "What are you-" "Save it." I hadn't intended to snap at him, but I did. Tord turned to look at who it was, That was when Everything went to hell. Edd looked at him and became furious, fortunely Matt held him back as he yelled at Tord, unfortunately....I hadn't kept a good grip on the man in my arms...

 

He ran to the bridge, jumping over the railing and into the water...He didn't come back up.

I ran as fast as I could, jumping into the water, I searched and searched everywhere for Tord...but I couldn't find him and almost drowned, i was thankful my two best friends came and pulled me out of the water. But....I still wish I had drowned in that lake, I feel so guilty for all the torture and pain i gave him all those years, I didn't even get to say good bye...

 

 

I'm so sorry Tord.


	2. The crying (Alternate ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Tom had saved Tord?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the lemon will be the next chapter. Cause i could finish it on this one, so deal w/ it.

I dove into the water, searching for him. I had to come up a few times for air, only to go back under for another 5 minutes. It wasn't until I tried swimming to the bottom that I saw the red colored hoodie. I quickly grabbed his unconscious body and swam back up to the surface. "Tom!" I looked over, it was pouring rain, but i could see Matt with his arms out. I handed him Tord's body, watching him place him gently on to the ground. "I'm so sorry Tom, I hadn't known-" I looked at Edd and shook my head as i got out of the water. "It's fine Edd." "He's still breathing!" I widened my eyes and rushed over, Matt was having trouble giving CPR. "Here, let me do it." He moves over, I pressed my hands on his chest and went from there, trying to pump on the water in his lungs. Edd began crying and Matt Comforted him as I tried and tried. "Fuckin-" I stopped, it had only been 10 minutes and I gave up. I felt my eyes begin to water and placed my forehead on Tord's. "Please....don't die on me man." I opened my eyes a bit, he was staring up at me.

 

I stared up at the man above me, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "T-Tord?" He said, sitting up a bit. I sent him a small smile, why was he crying? Why is Edd crying? "Why are you guys crying?" I asked, Edd's eyes widen and Tom only smiled, pulling me into a hug. "Don't ever do that again." I was stunned, did I almost drown? Had I scared him? I felt tears and hugged back. Tom had actually cared about me for once, I felt my heart flutter a bit. "Tom, We've got to go, it's gonna start getting worse." I felt him stand up, holding me close. "Okay, let's go." I held on to him as he carried me, I blushed at the fact his hand were on my ass.  
Soon we got to the car, Tom placed me inside, getting in afterwards. I looked at him, he was staring at me. "Tom." "Yeah?" I scooted over and kissed him passionately. It wasn't long before he kissed back, it also wasn't long before we heard the car doors open and separated. Matt and Edd stepped in and glanced at me, I'm sure they noticed the blush on my face. "You okay?" Edd asked, I nodded. He sighed and started up the car. "I'm sorry about before." I frowned. "It's fine, I deserve it." He didn't respond, focusing on the road. I glanced up at Tom who was still looking at me. "What's wrong?" I whispered, he didn't say anything as he leaned in and kissed me, practically pinning me to the seats. I kissed back, moaning a bit as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I pulled away in shock. "T-Tom, not here. Please." I watch as he just stares at me and then sighs, getting off of me and helping me up. "How much longer Edd?" "Heh, funny you should say that cause, We're already here." I waited as he drove into the drive way. Tom roughly picked me up and carried me inside. "Ow Thomas stop, that's hurts." "Sorry." We sat down on the couch, I looked at him as he looked at me. "PIZZA'S HERE!" Yelled Matt just before me and Tom could start kissing again. Even though I wanted Tom, I also wanted Food. I got up, following them in the kitchen as they got out plates. It's nice to sit down and eat with family, especially if their your friends. "Matt saw this dude drop his wallet today and took a 1000 dollars out of it." I sent Edd a confused look. "Edd, you have like, all the money in the world that you do nothing with. Why does Matt getting a 1000 bucks sound so-" "HE BOUGHT US A BOUNCY HOUSE!" ".....NO FUCKIN WAY, I GOTTA SEE THIS!" Edd then dragged me to the backyard. Yep, The boncy house, was literary a bouncy home. "I could live in that house and never get bored." "Same." We both laughed on the way inside, sitting down to finish eating. I couldn't help but notice the blush on Matt's face, he had to get up and leave, With Edd following close behind of course. I looked at Tom, whom was smirking. "What happened?" "Oh nothing, just told him what we'll be doing later~" He winks at me as he scarfs down his pizza. I blushed massively, gulping down a piece of food that was in my mouth. I can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried the whole time while writing this, i hope you guys do too....assholes.


End file.
